Imagine
by Antoni
Summary: "I m going to fight this. I m going to kick lekemia s ass!" I don t own anything! In chapter two you ll find out who the two main characters are.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this fanfic because I felt the need to write about this. A lot of it happened to a family I know, of course I changed most of it but still there is pretty much alike and I just had to write this story. I hope you`ll like it.

Imagine

Chapter 1

Imagine the shock you are in when you find out about the following. The shock you feel when a doctor tell you that you`re daughter has leukemia. The child that is only a baby.

Imagine how desperate you are when you find out something like that and you feel the need to run as fast and far away as possible. To run until the nightmare is over. To run away your daughters disease.

But you know it`s not possible. You know you have to be strong. But how can you be strong in a situation like this? As the mother or father of a sick child. A really sick child.

This is the first time you feel the need to hide in the bedroom under the blankets preferable with your little baby girl. But the thing is, she doesn`t want to stay under the blankets. And besides that hiding under a blanket won`t make the situation any better. The wish that the disease wouldn`t find you there was stupid but still you felt the need to hide under the blanket.

But you feel the need to do something. Something with that you can fight your daughter`s disease.

So you get out of bed and walk downstairs into the living area where your fiancèe is with your daughter. How stupid of you to stay in bed instead of spending time with your baby.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What brought you downstairs?"  
"You and her." You smiled slightly.

"Really?" he asked smiling back widely.

"Yep. I`m going to fight this. I`m going to kick lekemia`s ass and send it away." You said determined.

"Oh you so are." He laughed and pulled you onto the floor where he had been sitting for the last hour or so. He pulled you on his lap and kissed you passionated.

"We love you and we`re happy that you came out of this stupid bedroom."

"I love you two, too. SO SO much."

You said and just caught your daughter who was falling becasue she fell over one of her toys. She`s only 18 months old. You pulled her in the embrace and kissed her lovingly. The way only a mother can and the girl let it happen without fighting it, even if she normally would fight it. But she could feel that something was wrong. She felt that something was different, it was just how the people around her act and how they treat her. It was different. They didn`t let her do anything at all if there was the slighted risk that she could get hurt.

"Mommy?" the girl asked looking expactingly to you, her mommy. A small smile covering the doll-like face.

"Yes Rika?"

"Mommy play?" she asked and handed you her favorite ball. A small pink one.

"You want to play ball with mommy?"

The girl nodded eagerly and her smile grew even wider.

So this was chapter one of eleven. I only now noticed that I didn`t tell you who the characters are. Well what do you think who the characters are?

I would be happy about some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, in this chapter you`ll find out the main characters. Enjoy!

Imagine

Chapter 2

Imagine the fear you feel when you are told that there is nothing more they can do to help your daughter. That your daughter is going to die in the next couple of weeks.  
You are frightened and all you want to do is hide in your bedroom under the blankets where it is dark. Where you are alone. Alone to let all your emotions free.

You can`t even have your fiancèe near your. Him touching you makes everything worse. It hurts so much. What`s about to happen scares you so much that you can`t describe it. All you can do is hide. Run away and hide. But how can you hide in your bedroom, under your blanket when your daughter only has a few more weeks, maybe only days to live. You should spend it with her. You shouldn`t waist a minute because before you know it, it will be over.  
Then she will be gone and you will regret nothing more than not spending every minute with her every minute she has left.

So you make yourself to get up and change in jeans and t-shirt. Nothing Addison Montgomery like. A normal jeans from H&M and a simple t-shirt from Hollister and you drive to the childrenshospital. You walk straight towards room 419 where your daughter is in ever since she was hospitalised. You got into the elevator and pushed the button to the forth floor and then went into the door with the number 419 on it`s door.

"Hey." Mark smiled while your daughter rests her head on his chest. She was so exhausted.

When Rika heared her mothers voice she looked up and tried to get into a sitting position reaching out for you. And you, her mommy take her pulling her as close as possible. You would never let her go again. Not ever you promise yourself even if you know there is nothing you can do. Not anymore.

"Thank you for coming. She was asking for you the whole time."  
"Sorry, but I couldn`t come earlier. You know me. All I wanted to do was hide."

"You`re here now. That`s important. Nothing else matters now." You nodded letting a single tear escape your left eye.

"Mommy loves you so much baby girl. I will always love you. There is nothing that could make me stop loving you."

"I love you too mommy. SOOOOO much." The little girl took all her strengh and showed her mommy with her arms how much she loved her.

"You`re so beautiful. So so beautiful." Addison whispered into her daughters ear.

"You`re beautiful too." Mark whispered into Addisons ear.

This was a really important day in your life. The day you finally accpeted what was about to happen. You showed all your love. All your love towards your child and fiancèe.

End chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

So now you all know it`s about Addison and Mark. Don`t worry, later chapters are going to be more cheerful, I promise. ;)

So if you have any ideas how it could continue, write them in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I didn`t get much reviews but I`m still going to continue updating because I liked writing the story and maybe you`ll like it too. ;)

I don`t own anything!

Chapter 3

Imagine the sadness you felt the day your daughter died. You and your fiancé spent the night at the hospital because you knew she would die very soon and both of you wanted to be with her when that was to happen.

You are in your fiancé's arms and your daughter is lying on your chest. She is breathing heavily and she grips your fingers so tight it hurts.

You think that she knows what's about to happen. She's gripping your fingers, she's holding onto life. But she soon would lose that fight. Maybe she doesn't exactly know what's about to happen, but she knows that something horrible is about to happen. We'll actually you don't know what is about to happen but you definitely don't like it and neither does your daughter.

"Everything is going to be okay." You hear Mark whisper. The daddy who once was so strong. For you and your child he tried to stay strong. He is there for you. He puts you first like he always had and probably always will. But now even he is a wreck.

"I'm scared." You whisper and you can feel him pull you closer. Not even a sheet of paper would now have fit between you two.

"I'm scared too." He admitted and for the first time you saw him cry. You only saw him cry once and that was when you had told him about Rika. When you told him you were pregnant.

"We're going to get through this, right?"  
"We don't have a choice. So yes. We're going to get through this. You and me."

"I think it's time." You say when you feel your daughter move and tighten her grip around your neck.

She's coughing and pressing her ear against your chest. She's listening to your steady heartbeat. This had always calmed her down. From the moment she was born, all you had to do was place the baby on your chest and she would calm down immediately.

Mark soothingly stroke little circles over your daughter's small back.

"We love you." You hear him say over and over again. "We will always love you." With every time he said this, his voice sounded more shaky.

You spend another 4 hours in that position. You wouldn't go and use the bathroom, drink something. You didn't move a bit. Not even a centimetre.

But then you heard your daughter take her last breath. You took her off the heart monitor because the beeping made you crazy.

That's why now everything went totally quiet.

Silently, you let tears run down your cheeks and the father of your daughter did the same until you start sobbing loudly and your whole body starts to shake.

That's when a nurse comes into the room who then calls the doctor to call it.

End chapter 3

Thanks for reading. I know it sucks that Rika died, I almost cried while writing it!

Please review, criticism is always good too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry it took me a while to update but here you go. I hope you`ll like the chapter and thanks a lot for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4

.

Imagine the immense pain after you just lost your beloved daughter. You are desperate and don't know how to go on with your life. Is it even worth to live without her, without your child? It's wrong that a mother or a father has to burry their child. That's not how it's supposed to be. You should have died first.

Yet again, most likely you would want to hide under the sheets and stay in the dark master-bedroom and never leave the room again.

But you have to, at least for your daughter's funeral. The daughter who just died from leukaemia. Your almost 3 year old daughter. She never went to kindergarten and never learned how to ride a bike because she was too sick for things like that. She was diagnosed when she was only 18 months old but you had hope that she would make it. Yeah that was all you would ever ask for again you said. There was nothing else you would need, if just your beautiful little daughter would survive.

The funeral was 3 weeks ago and you haven't left the house once since then. It was almost a special occasion when you even left the bedroom and went downstairs to get something to eat. But today you felt like there was something you needed. You needed your fiancé to love you. You needed him to be close to you.

This surprised yourself because you wouldn't even let him hug you or take your hand but now you were ready for things like that again. You were ready for him to touch you.

"Hey." He definitely looked surprised. He hasn't seen you outside the bedroom once since the funeral. You only left the room when he was at work and couldn't bring you something to eat.

"Hey." You smiled slightly.

"You're up." He smiled a little now. He still looked surprised but hopeful.

"Yes, I'm up."  
"What got you out of bed?"

"You." You replied and walked closer until you were only a step away from him and took his hand, enjoying the closeness. It was the closest you got to each other the last couple of weeks. Maybe except for the day Rika died. You can't even remember when you've had sex the last time. The only thing that was important was your child. Everything else didn't matter anymore.

"Me?"

"I need you Mark. I need you." You said and looked into his eyes. In your eyes he could see a little something. Something that gave him hope. Only a shimmer. But it felt like this was the beginning of a new life.

"Come closer." He instructed and pulled you into a deep embrace and you let it happen and rested your head on his chest and started sobbing. Until now, they grieved alone. There wasn't even a hug or a tear you cried together. Not even after the little girl had died, except the breakdown you had right after she died.

You cried together but soon it led to more. You needed each other. They needed to feel each other close. Really close. As close as possible and then it happened. The first time in so long and you both enjoyed it. You just needed it. Needed each other. You were longing for each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I`m sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you`ll like the chapter.

.

Chapter 5

.

Imagine the shock, the emotions when you find out you're pregnant. Only eight weeks after you buried your daughter. Eight weeks. You still felt the need to hide and you still haven't left the house too often. Your fiancé does all the shopping so you didn't have to leave the house. You just didn't feel ready. You didn't feel ready to move on. It's just natural, everyone said. Your daughter only died eight weeks ago.

You don't know what to do. You don't know how to react. To be scared, because the same shit could happen again, or be happy because you get a new chance at happiness. A new chance to be a mother. To be a family again.

What would your fiancé think about it? Would he be happy or would he be angry? This frightened you a little. You couldn't imagine his reaction.

"Hey." you said when he came back home from the supermarket.

"Hey." he replied and eyed you closely.

"Have you been out of the house?" He asked, because you were wearing a skirt and put on make-up.

"Yes. I was outside."

"May I ask what got you out of the house?" He asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Well I had something going on in my mind and I had to know if it's true or not."

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked and sat down next to you on the couch.

"I thought I might be pregnant."

All you could see in his face was shock and fear. Shock and fear. Exactly what you feel too and still feel. He became pale.

"Are you pregnant?" he eyed you closely and then all of the sudden, he looked neutral. Like you were talking about everyday stuff.

All you could do was nod your head. You were too scared at how he would react.

"Come here." He said and closed his strong arms around your thin body. You've lost weight the last couple of months, too much weight and he was really worried about you.

"We'll get through this. We can do this. You'll see." He told you. But you weren't sure if he was trying to convince you or himself.

"We'll get through this?"  
"We'll get through this."

"We're having a baby." He said disbelieving. How could this happen? Maybe God thought they deserved to have another child, but so soon? A little later would have been fine too. But there is nothing like the perfect time to have a baby. But it's definitely not after you just lost one.

"We'll get through this." You then say in union and harden your grip. "We love each other."

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you`ll write lots of reviews for me :D.


	6. Chapter 6

The next chapter`s up

Enjoy

Chapter 6

Imagine the shock when you find out that you aren't going to have one baby. Imagine you get two babies after you just lost one. How is that right? Is that some sort of a bad joke? You lose one and get two new ones instead?

What the fuck? That wasn't right. You didn't know whether to cry or laugh, because of the irony behind all of that. It was killing you. The feeling that there was someone, or better yet, two someones growing inside of you, scared you. You aren't ready yet. Not yet.

So you do what you do best. You hide in the bedroom under the sheets again. With closed shades, so the room is dark and you can hide in the darkness. Hide from the world. But this time, something is different. There is nothing that makes you leave the room this time. You don't feel the urge to do something. You just don't. And no one tries to force you to start your life again. Not even Mark. He is all supportive and tries his best to help you. He tries to support you and even tries to get you out of that stupid room but he soon lets you be.

But then, when you're sixteen weeks pregnant, you feel one of your babies move for the very first time. That made you burst out in tears because you suddenly feel the love towards your unborn babies for the first time. The love you tried not to feel because it scared you to love someone like you loved your daughter Rika again.

Because Mark was only in the next room, your office, he noticed that you were crying and walked inside the master-bedroom.

"Adds? What's wrong?"  
"One, One baby just moved." You cried, tears streaming down your cheeks, out of your red, puffy eyes.

"Why are you crying then?"  
"Because I love them so much." You have a total breakdown so he pulled you into a deep embrace and soothingly stroked your back up and down until the sobbing stopped and you relaxed in his arms.

"Oh sweetie. That's good isn't it?"  
"It's scary. I'm scared that it'll happen again."

"It won't happen again Addison. It won't."  
"How do you know that?"

"I don't know that but no one can have such bad luck twice."  
"How do you know?"  
"Addison you have to believe in the good things. Not everything is bad in this world. Those two tiny babies will survive. They are going to have a long life!"

"I hope so."  
"It'll work out just fine. So are you ready for the ultrasound tomorrow?"

"Yes." You say sniffing your nose and nodding your head. There also appeared a smile on your face. The first time you could imagine having those babies.

"I think it's time for me to get out of bed." You say, thinking about your future.

"I think so too."

"I would like to do a little shopping for the babies." You say excited.

"Then get dressed and lets go." Your fiancé agreed and gave you a kiss.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review lots :;)

Any ideas how I could continue?

Oh and there`s a new poll on my profile in which I ask you what I should write about next. Please vote.


	7. Chapter 7

I´m inconsolable that I couldn`t update more quickly. Big, fat SORRY. Anyway I`ll update the next two chapters in the following week. Enjoy. =D

* * *

Chapter 7

Imagine the nervous feeling when you sit in your OB/GYN's waiting area, knowing you're going to find out your babies' genders in only a couple of minutes. You aren't sure what you want. You don't know if it would be easier for you to have boys because they might not remind you too much of Rika.

But on the other hand you always wanted to have daughters. You wanted little girls you could spoil with a thousand pairs of shoes and dresses and stuff like that. You never thought you could handle boys so you don't know what you want.

"You don't have to be nervous." Your fiancé says, squeezing your hand. Somehow you never found time to get married because of Rika's disease. They couldn't concentrate on a wedding and stuff like that.

"I still am." You whisper.

"I'm here hon. We'll get through this. No matter what is going to happen, if they are boys or girls they will be so loved. They will be so loved like no other child before, except for Rika of course."

You didn't say anything you just tried to relax. You concentrate on breathing. Good air in and bad air out you keep telling yourself until you hear the receptionist call your name.

"Addison, what a surprise." Dr. Mary Anderson said. You and Mary went to medical school together but haven't seen each other since then. She was the stand-in for Dr. Daniel Ryan.

"Hello Mary."  
"So how are you?" She asked even if you never really were friends. It wasn't that you didn't like Mary but Mary was like a dangler.

"I'm good. Can we just do the ultrasound?" You asked, hoping to get out of this room as soon as possible.

"Okay, sure."  
"How far along are you?"  
"A little over 16 weeks."

"Okay do you want to know the gender if we can see it?"  
"Yes." You say in union with Mark.

"Okay then let's go. Everything looks great. I can only see one placenta so I would say you are going to have identical twins and look, the right one there you can see that it's a girl." She tells you even if you already knew all of that before she even started talking.

Tears were welling up in your eyes. You felt so happy and sad at the same time.

"Thank you Mary." Mark said.

"Two girls Add." He said, stroking your hair. "Identical girls. They are going to be so beautiful."

"Yeah. I love you and the girls." You tell him gratefully for his patience with you. He surely hasn't had it easy with you the last couple of weeks, maybe even the last twenty months.

"I know you do. I love you too." And then he kissed you lovingly, showing you all his love with only one kiss.

to be continued...

* * *

So that was the ultrasound you were waiting for :) I hope you liked it and that it`s two girls.

I want to remind you that this happened pretty similar, I think for the following chapters you should remember this because those girls are really special. In every way!

So thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

So this is chapter 8 and I really hope you like it. It`s really short but still I hope you`ll like it.

* * *

Chapter 8

Imagine the shock when suddenly, three days before your due date, your water breaks and you're alone at home. Then imagine the immense pain that comes along with your first contraction. A really painful contraction.

Then imagine how desperate you are when Mark doesn't answer his phone straight away. But also imagine the relief when you hear the front door opens and Mark comes in sight.

Afterwards imagine the really funny face of your new husband, when he notices that you're in labour.

"Baby-time?" He asks you, out of breath. He obviously hurried home after he saw your name on the screen of his cell-phone. You answer with a nod.

"How far along are your contractions, how many have you had so far?"

"Don't know, I only had one." You shrug and start concentrating on breathing correctly.  
"I'll get your stuff and then I'll take you to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay." You smile feeling one of your babies move.

You gently stroke over your bump, enjoying the feeling of the two babies inside of you. You couldn't imagine that they wouldn't be in your womb for much longer and this makes you kind of sad. It scares you.

When he came back you were leaning on the table breathing heavily. The two contractions you had so far were much worse than the first contractions you had when you gave birth to Rika.

When he arrived next to you he started stroking circles on your back with one hand and with the other he stroke a strain of fiery red hair out of your face and then he hold you so you could concentrate on breathing. You leaned into him and he started breathing with you together until the contraction was over.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked when he was sure the contraction was over.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. I want an epidural." You state to his surprise.

"You, Addison Forbes Montgomery-Sloan want an epidural? I remember very well that last time you started yelling every time I asked you to take some drugs."

"Well last time the contractions weren't as bad and last time I didn't have to push out two babies." You snap at him. "Just get me into that damn hospital Mark!" You yell in frustration.

"Sorry."

Twenty minutes and three contractions later you enter the hospital and sit down in a wheel chair, which made you even more cranky. You could walk and if other people made decisions for you, you really hate them.

to be continued...

* * *

So the next chapter will be up in a couple of days, it might be sooner though if you review ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Imagine the emotions which rush over you the moment you can hold your twin girls for the very first time. They are both placed on your chest and you look at them and you are speechless. Just speechless.

They still have their eyes closed and before they were in your arms they were crying loudly but both stopped crying immediately when they felt your secure arms around them and heard your steady heartbeat.

They snuggled to each other because they weren't used to so much space and they obviously already missed the closeness to each other and especially the warmth of their mother's body.

They look so much alike, well they are identical twins but there wasn't even the tiniest thing you could say that was different and what scared you a little was that they looked exactly like Rika did when she was born. Exactly like Rika.

You were just speechless and so was Mark. All you did was enjoying the moment, the closeness to the three most important people in your life.

The midwife was the first one who started talking. You're pretty sure she didn't want to ruin the moment but couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Do you already have names for those cutie-pies?"  
"Yes, yes we have." You answered, still overwhelmed with the rush of emotions. The love you feel for your babies.

"Their names are Esme and Tabitha ."

"Well who is Esme and who is Tabitha?"

"Esme is the older one and Tabitha is this one." You say still overwhelmed. This feeling wouldn't go away for weeks, maybe even years.

"Add they are so beautiful. So, so beautiful." Mark whispers and strokes over the babies heads.

"Congratulations, I'll be right back."  
"Okay, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." She smiles at the picture of you, Mark and the new-born baby girls.

"So how do you feel?" He asks looking away from the babies, looking at you.

"I'm exhausted but I feel excellent. I am so happy I didn't think I would ever be so happy again. Since… well you know since when."

"I do. And I feel the same way. I love you."  
"So why don't you get some sleep now?"

"Because I want to watch those two sleep." You answer tiredly.

"I totally understand that."

"Good."  
"But you know what I would prefer?"

"No, what?"  
"I want to watch all three of you sleep. The three most beautiful girls in the world."

"You can do that later." You say smiling at him but quickly looking down at the sleeping infants.

To be continued…

* * *

The twins are finally born, yay :D

The next chapters aren`t finished yet and they still need to be betaed. This means it might take a little longer until I update the next time.  
The next chapters are going to be a little exciting and I think if I would be the girl`s mother I would turn nuts.

Well thanks for reading the story and for reading my babbling.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I`m back with Chapter 10. Sorry for the long wait.

Oh and a specail thanks to my beta- reader Emily :D

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything!

* * *

Chapter 10

Imagine it's your girls' first day at kindergarten. You're very nervous because it's the first time you give them away to strangers. Sure you have a nanny but she had already been Rika's nanny so she wasn't a stranger to you anymore.  
You bring them to kindergarten and when you want to leave there are lots of tears streaming down your daughter's cheeks and you yourself have a hard time fighting them.

"Momma stay." Esme cried. The girls are almost two years old and actually not very shy.

"Sweetie I can't. I have to go to work and I can't take you. You will like it, just like you did when I stayed here the last couple of times. The only difference will be that I'm not here with you this time and you'll play without me and with other children." You explain, trying to sooth your girls while stroking lovingly the tears from their cheeks. You also smile at them and the love you feel towards the twins is visible in your eyes.

"Daddy will pick you up later." You tell them, trying to look them in the eyes which was hard because they tried very hard to not look in yours. They just continued to cry.

You then give each girl a kiss and stroke over their cheeks.

"I love you." You say then and leave them with the girl who led them into the room.

Imagine the pain you feel when you walk down the street towards your car and you can still hear your daughters crying for you. It feels like someone is ripping your heart out.

At kindergarten:

After a while they stopped crying but didn't play, not alone and not with other children. They just sit there and look at nothing. They look like they are going to fall asleep any second now. But then a little boy accidently threw a little play car at Tabitha's head and she started crying immediately. And to make it even worse, Esme started crying as well, trying to comfort her sister by hugging her.

As Lisa, the kindergarten teacher, tried to calm them down, it only got worse and they sat below a table, crying. She tried to get them at least to sit on the sofa so the other kids could have their breakfast at the table like always but as soon as she got one girl and placed her on the couch and got back to the table, said girl was back below the table hugging her sister again.

So she called another kindergarten teacher for help and they counted to three and both pulled one girl out from below the table and took them to the couch.

At the hospital:

"Dr. Sloan, there was a call for you. It's about your daughters. I paged you but you didn't respond and neither did your wife." A nurse said when he passed the nurses' station.

"When was that?"  
"About an hour ago."  
"Okay, I'll call them back immediately. Thanks nurse, ehm"  
"Rosalyn."  
"Thanks Rosalyn."

"You're welcome."

At kindergarten thirty-five minutes later:

"I'm sorry, I didn't get the message earlier. What happened?"

"Actually nothing. They cried for another twenty to thirty minutes after your wife left. Then they were practically doing nothing and then, I really don't know what happened, they both cried again and wouldn't stop. They still are, they are in there." Lisa said and led Mark into the room where about twenty children were playing but his two girls were still sitting on the couch crying like there was no tomorrow. They looked so vulnerable like they were abandoned or something.

"Hey girls, what's wrong hmm? I thought you looked forward to kindergarten?" He said confused. As soon as they heard their daddy's voice they jumped up and ran towards him, falling into his arms.

"Where's mommy?" Tabitha sniffed.

"She's still at work."

Esme said something hardly understandable because she was sniffing, but he understood "we" and "home", well that made it pretty clear what she just said. Their tears became less and soon both girls stopped crying and snuggled into their daddy.

"We'll go now, but that doesn't mean you don't have to come back here. You'll like it. There're lots of things to play with, you can play house or make puzzles, colour. There are so many things you can play with."

"We can play at home too." One of the girls replied, pouting.  
"We won't argue about that. Mommy and I have to work so there is no one to watch you girls. The other children are going to kindergarten every day and they like it. Look how much fun they have. They are playing and laughing together. You'll find friends here."

A couple of hours later at the Sloan's house:

"I'm home!" You yell when you enter your home.

"Good. Guess what."

"What?" You asked a little annoyed because you're really tired and aren't in the mood to guess.

"I picked the girls up at eleven AM at kindergarten."  
"How come?" You asked surprised. You've called kindergarten when you arrived at the hospital to ask if the girls stopped crying and they did.

"They were crying like, I don't know I can't describe it."  
"But I've called kindergarten when I arrived at the hospital and they said they stopped crying."

"They started about half an hour later again."  
"Why?"  
"They don't know."

"Mommy" Esme yelled and comes running in your arms hugging you tightly, not letting go of you. Her small arms are wrapped around your neck and her head pressed between your breasts. The blond hair was everywhere and you felt your daughters salty tears dripping through your blouse on your warm skin.

You're soothingly stroking circles on your daughter's back, lifting her up into your arms. A couple of seconds later you can feel Tabitha's arms wrapped around your legs, hugging them closely.  
That's when you sit down on the couch and take Tabitha in your arms as well. Mark sits down besides you and you place your head on his shoulder.

to be continued...

* * *

So I don`t know why I wrote this chapter but I did it anyway.

The next chapter isn`t finished yet so it might take a week or so until I can update again because school starts tomorrow. Yuck!

I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review :D


	11. Authors note

Author`s note:

Hey guys,

my laptop is broken and all my stuff (including all the chapters I`ve already written) are gone.

I don`t know if there`s anything that can be done but either way, it will take a while until I can update again as I might have to write everything again. I could cry! ;(

I don`t know when I can go online again, becaue I`m at a friends right now, using her computer. I hope that my very, very old one still works and will try it out later today or tomorrow and start writing again.

Wish me luck and pray that my laptop will be repaired very soon.

Love you guys

Antonia


	12. Chapter 11

Hey =D,

Thanks for being so patient with me. But now I`m finally back and I want to complete all my stories now. I don't like it myself when it takes so long for a story to finish or be updated regularly so I actually always tried to update my stories regularly but out of various reasons, I don`t have enough time anymore.

Antonia

Chapter 11

Imagine the shock when you walk into the kitchen and find your 2 year old girls swinging on the lamp. You were reliefed that they were okay, as the lamp could have fallen down easily and they could have been seriously injured. This is your daily routine they are doing something dangerous like that every day and you don`t know what to do anymore.

They are really lovely girls but they both have a mind of their own.

You walk towards them and take first Esme and then Tabitha from the lamp placing them on the kitchen floor infront of you.

"Girls don`t do that ever again." You give them a warning glare. "This is dangerous girls, really dangerous." 

They look at you but you can`t say weather they listend to you or not.

"Why?" Esme asked suddenly. Why`s her favorite word at the moment.

"Because you could fall down and hurt yourself. That wouldn`t be fun." You explain patiently.

Tabitha turned around and run out of the kitchen closely followed by Esme. You don`t think Esme even listened to your reply.

Imainge the girls are almost 3 and you pick them up from kindergarden just to find a really upset Tabitha. She cut another kids hair and now she was angry because no one belived her that the other child wanted her to do it.

"That doesn`t matter Tabitha, you can`t just cut another childs hair." You tried to explain her why she can`t do it. "You were only playing salon, that doesn`t mean you can cut her hair sweetie. You`re just playing it and not doing it in reality." You try to explain her calm.

She was crying loudly stamping with her feet so you first dressed Esme and afterwards you tried to get Tabitha her shoes on but she was fighting you with her hands and feet.

"Do you know what I really wish for sometimes?"

No reply.

"I wish for a really really virtuous little girl." She looked at you shocked but then said.

"Then you have to buy one!"

You look at her totally shocked, not beliving what your not yet 3 year old child just answered. You just picked the screaming kid up, took Esme`s hand and walked to your car without changing Tabitha.

You still were shocked about what she had said. When you arrived home, Tabitha had cried herself to sleep, so you carried her inside and put her to bed.

To be continued…

Just so you know, that really happened! Well the story relies on a real story. I know people who that happened pretty similar to. I wrote it because even if I wasn`t affected by it but still didn`t know how to handle it and I thought it was really interesting to write. One twin really said that to her mother, I wittnessed it! I just don`t know the reason anymore but I know that she once cut another kids hair at kindergarden, so I just put it together. They also colored themenselves with felt-tip pen, one in green and the otherone with a red one. They didn`t get the colour of of them for days! I just love these girls!


	13. Chapter 12

The last chapter of Imagine. I know I haven`t unpdated in ages. I hate unfinished stories so I finally decided to update. I hope you like it.

I don`t own anything.

* * *

Chapter 12

.

.

Imagine the life you now live, so peaceful with two beautiful, already 6-year old girls. They grew up so fast. Imagine the happiness you feel after all the pain and sorrow you had to go through. Imagine how you enjoy life.

Imagine the relief that nothing bad has happened to you, Mark or one of the girls. You are all healthy and extremely happy.

The girls started school last septembre and they are really smart. Well considering who their parents are, there was nothing different to expect. You and your husband, both surgeons, both the best in your fields.

Today your daughters would take part at the reading competition in their class. And they are really good in reading and went very excited to school this morning.

Now you`re waiting infront of school for your daughters to come out of the building and then you see them running towards you.

"Mommy" Tabitha yelled smiling widely. "I won and now I`ll take part in the reading competition of all the winners of first and second grade." She says excited.

"Congratulations honey." Then you look at Esme already expecting to see the disappointment in her face and maybe a few tears, but she`s smiling.

"I`m second."  
"That`s great Es." You take both girls in a hug and then take each girl on the hand and walk towards your car.

"I was disappointed at first but now I`m glad I didn`t win because I don`t want to read infront of soo many people" she showed the big amount of people with her arms.

"When will the competition be?" You now ask.

"Next week. I don`t know the story though."

"Okay, if you want me to, I`ll train a little with you."  
"Yees, thanks momma." Tabitha smiled.

Imagine you are waiting infront of your kids school again, Esme already with you and you are waiting for Tabitha to get out of the reading competition. Then you notice her and your husband leaving the building smiling widely showing you a thumb up.

You couldn`t be there because there was an emergency at the hospital. That happens not often as you actually work at your private practice but every now and then you`re needed.

"I did it mom." She falls into your outstreched arms hugging you closely.

"She was great. She`s a genious. You both are" he said while picking up Esme tickling her.

"You are." You said and kiss both your girls.

Then Mark takes your left hand, holds hands with Esme and you with Tabitha and like that you walk to your car. Of course there are times in which you still miss Rika and you know this will never end. You will always miss your first-born daughter but you are happy. You and Mark with Tabitha and Esme.

The End

* * *

I hope you liked it and please review one last time? Pretty, pretty please.

Love,

Antonia


End file.
